Raise the Curtains
by RainbowedEmotions
Summary: The existence of Grim Reapers are quickly diminishing and frankly, it's killing Lord Death. In an act of desperation, Lord Death hires what he deems would be the best choice of 'body guards' for Death the Kid, the Grim Reaper's last redemption, as he develops his powers. And try keep his sanity with these so called 'body guards'. -soma-tsustar-kid shenanigans-


**PROLOGUE {Future}**

_~ Just have fun to the point of going mad in this Bad ∞ End∞ Night ~_

The moon shone tauntingly at him, engulfing him in light he so desperately wished to disappear. Sounds of shouting and scuffling were loud behind him, making him gulp and clutch the sack closer to him. He quickened his pace as he caught a glimpse of a lantern light scouting the area, ducking his head and shuffling across the line of bushes. He dropped down to his knees and stumbled through the line of bushes, leaning against a large oak tree.

"Split up!" A deep growl boomed in his ear. He swallowed a cry as multiple men ran by him, carrying torches and forks high up in the air. He bit down on his lips as hard as he could, drawing blood and clawing at the ground in an attempt to blend in the shadows. His heart pounded in his chest when a large man came up to view, his right eye missing its pupil and instead having a symbol of some sort. The man grinned darkly and looked at the bush currently concealing him from murderous eyes. The man let out a small chuckle and promptly left the area, leaving him confused and frankly, _shitting his pants._

He waited for a few moments, drawing more and more blood each time he heard a sound. After what seemed like hours, he let out a sigh.

_Cr-ruck cr-ruck_

He shuddered, his legs tensed and ready to sprint like mad. He took a shaky breath and looked up.

It was difficult to distinguish the being, even with the bright moonlight but he saw it anyways. There, perched on one of the branches and staring at him with dark beady eyes, was a raven. Its head was cocked, a seemingly innocent expression that sent his stomach plummeting down and a blood-red collar fixed on its neck. It cooed at him, swooping down at his feet and staring unblinkingly at him. He turned away to look above the bush, his heart pounding harder and harder when he heard the raven hobbling towards him. He kept his eyes locked on an empty space ahead and pretended not to notice the bird that called at him once more before throwing its head back and landing it's beak on his thigh.

He howled, slapping his hand over his mouth as the raven continued its unwanted charity on his thigh, deep but not enough to diminish one's ability to walk. He clenched his eyes shut; hoping with all of his being that none of the hunters would be able to locate him.

_Cr-ruck_

His eyes shakily opened, chest heaving to please his burning lungs, as the raven dropped a bloody letter besides him and with a flap of its wings, disappeared in a burst of smoke. His hand shook as he reached for the letter, squinting at the trembling letters as black slinked at the edges of his sight. He squinted harder, even against the painful throbbing in head as his gut notched up trying to make sense of even just _one _word. A familiar bird call registered in his hazy mind as he succumbed to the icy stare of a black abyss, the elegantly written letter clutched tightly in his hand.

'_Dear Master Ford,_

_You have been requested to serve at Death Manor. We will come at the raven's crow.'_

The wind howled painfully in her ears while dark rain clouds enveloped the moon, casting large shadows along the forest. She glanced behind her where a pair of rubies stared back and she nodded slightly, lifting the red hood to shade her face.

She stepped out of the shadows, gracefully strolling over to the man sleeping underneath the falling leaves of the ancient oak. Her hand ghosted over the glistening injury on his thigh before pulling back to look at her companion.

"You're damn bird could have killed him." She stated dryly, extracting a purple vial from beneath her cloak. She popped the vial open, a burst of lavender fumes emerging and dropped a bead of the bubbling liquid onto the wound.

"You know as well as I do that that bird couldn't kill anything unless I tell him to." A deep, baritone voice scoffed at her and crouched down to stare into her eyes. She didn't say anything, opting for busying herself with cleaning the villager's blood.

Soul sighed, grabbing her hands and effectively stopping anymore movements from her. She glared at him halfheartedly, dropping her eyes shamefully after a few heartbeats. He smiled slightly, lifting her hand and caressing her knuckles softly. Maka reddened and quickly ripped her hand from his grasp, standing hastily to avoid eye contact.

"W-we should get back," She stuttered, shuffling towards the villager and obtained the small sack of possessions. She tilted her head towards the slumbering form and turned on her heel. She could feel herself flush brighter as his chuckles reverberated behind her.

_~ The end? The Crazy nighT's curtains lower ~_


End file.
